


such great heights

by rain_at_dawn



Series: stars, scattered [9]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Developing Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Spontaneous Vacation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_at_dawn/pseuds/rain_at_dawn
Summary: I am thinking it's a signThat the freckles in our eyes are mirror imagesAnd when we kiss, they're perfectly aligned
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew
Series: stars, scattered [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	such great heights

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by @is_jinki on Twitter
> 
> song inspo - such great heights by the postal service

“Wanna run away?”

It’s not a question Jinki expects Minho to pop after another grueling gym session. Two hours on the treadmills, spaced between the usual reps and lifts, should have counted for enough running in a day. He wants to tell Minho as much, except that he catches the glint in the other’s eye before it’s blinked off and Minho’s moving on to askhim which restaurant they should order dinner from tonight.

There’d been a glimpse of something else there, like the life they could be living away from diets, exercise routines and schedules. Jinki _knows_ it.

“Where to?”

Minho doesn’t take him seriously, which isn’t at all surprising. Jinki’s level of spontaneity usually extends as far as choosing cups over cones. Jinki waits for him to answer as he flips through their sheaf of delivery menus, tongue stuck out in a parody of concentration.

“Hmm, I could really go for Jeju crabs.”

Jinki’s already browsing the hotel listings, thumbing through the ones advertising available rooms with views. He flicks to the next tab which is already open on Korean Air’s homepage, his thumb itching over ‘Book’.

“Is ten good for you?” He casually asks his roommate – and occasional ‘partner’ with whatever the air quotes entail – while Minho looks over at him, quizzically.

“Are we going out for dinner?”

Jinki pauses on a photograph of a scenic group of huts, perfectly silhouetted in orange dusk. That would do, before his impulsive streak ran out. If they got dressed now and packed only what they needed, they could reach the airport in forty minutes or less.

“In a manner of speaking.” He replies to Minho.

* * *

“GOODNIGHT?! AND IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY BEFORE YOU TWO GO FROLICKING OFF WITHOUT TELLING US?”

Jinki winces over his phone. He really should have texted Kibum instead.

Next to him, he’s sure Minho is breaking down cackling again. They’re at the airport, checked-in for the first night flight out to Jeju while the rest of their members are ‘abandoned’ at the dorm, if the impression Kibum has been left with is correct.

The line crackles, there’s another argument going on in the background, and then Jonghyun’s speaking to him, assuring Jinki that Kibum’s just had a long day of shooting his drama and honestly, that new fad diet he’s trying out is not helping much either.

“You and Minho just go on and have a good time now. By the way, Taemin’s already eating his way through Minho’s part of the fridge.”

Jinki sighs and places a hand over the speaker as he turns to inform Minho. “You won’t have your mum’s kimchi fried rice to come home to after three days.”

Minho just grins. His hand glides over Jinki’s kneecap and Jinki just about forgets what he was so antsy about.

“It’s okay. We’re gonna get those crabs, right?”

* * *

The cab driver who picks them up after they land in Jeju International thinks he’s seen them on TV. A good-natured game of ‘Guess Who?’ ensues and Jinki ends up confessing that yes, he is the next rising Trot Superstar. With the way Minho beams at him from the seat across, Jinki wonders if he’d think he was just as cool if that were true.

Minho does most of the ‘serious’ questioning, which mainly involves how to avoid the tourist district and what time the seafood market opened. The cabbie answers cheerfully, grows wistful mid-sentence and says he’s made some great memories with his best friends on the beaches here.

Jinki glances at Minho, watching how that phrase goes down with him. Minho’s smile doesn’t fade; it glows still, behind his lips, and spreads to his eyes when he looks back at Jinki.

* * *

At the hotel, there’s a bit of a mix-up. Apparently, the room which Jinki selected on the travel website was double-booked and the concierge had already given it to the other party that arrived before them. An unfortunate online glitch; however, there was a last-minute cancellation, except that it was for a couple. Still, would the honeymoon suite do?

“That’d be fine.” Minho agrees gamely.

And that’s how they find themselves in a room that covers more space than their first ever dorm, with an equally spacious bathroom fitted with a tub that easily seats two. Jinki eyes the bed; the king-sized bed speckled with rose petals and festooned with a towel arrangement that’s twisted into a curvaceous heart.

Minho offers him a glass of something cold. “Champagne?”

The toast feels off, the way a failed fist-bump would. There’s nothing wrong with anything, least of all Minho, but Jinki has a sense of it. What would go wrong? What could?

A breeze rushes over him; Minho’s unlatching the window and pushing the shutters open. He beckons to Jinki to have a look. Jinki readily does so, following the blunt end of Minho’s index finger as it traces the peachy curve of the crowning sunrise. They wait like that in silence, waiting and watching for the morning light to illuminate the rest of their surroundings.

“Are you nervous?” Minho’s next question is spoken so softly it’s almost carried out into the distant ocean. “About all of this?”

He’s not talking about the bed. Three full days in Jeju by themselves, no interruptions, no distractions. That’s what’s scaring both of them.

Jinki turns towards the light, lifts his face towards the warmth that beckons to him, remembers the last time he’d felt like this was when Minho had brought him back to that practice room for that show he’d filmed and asked him to sing like it was the last thing he was going to hear. Without opening his eyes, he moves through the dark oblivion, until he lands with his head on Minho’s shoulder.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything before in my life.”

For a moment, Jinki’s not sure he’s spoken loud enough. Then the hand that threads his hair and the lips that kiss him on the forehead assure him that Minho has heard him. 


End file.
